


"If We Were Kings and Queens"

by BadLuckCharm



Series: The Untold Story of Destiel Winchester [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, But destiel lives here, Destiel is Dean and Cas' daughter, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Destiel, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Sad, Season/Series 10, To part 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Alternate-ending to "Without Fear Of Their Return". Chapters 1 and 2 still apply, as does most of chapter 3, except Destiel does not pull out Dean's gun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Reading :)

“I’m sorry, Destiel.” He said. She looked down at her wound, and fell to the side, off of Dean. Cas came to their side then. He and Dean both looked down at the girl, as the red faded from her eyes, and they returned to their natural blue-green colors. The girl the Winchesters knew came back, and the demon within her suddenly gone, killed with the angel blade of Castiel. Destiel's eyes ran from side to side, as if she was reading a book at a million miles an hour.

"All those people..." She started, closing her green eyes that were beginning to brim with tears. Blood gushed through her shirt, and she lay on her back. Her dad rushed to her. “I’m so sorry.” She wept. Dean cradled her head, and Cas examined her wound. Des pushed him away. “No, don’t. Don’t heal me. All those people…I-”

“Shh, shh, you didn’t know.” Dean argued gently. She shook her head.

“No, I did know. And the worst part was that I liked it. I don’t deserve to live, please...please let me die.” She begged. Cas and Dean both shook their heads.

“Not an option.” Dean stated, and Cas healed her. Des looked at him.

“No…” She sat up, and cried, wrapping her arms around her knees. “No! Let me die!” Dean hugged her.

“Shh, it’s okay.” He soothed, rubbing her back. She shook with tears.

“Please kill me!” She screamed. Dean held her tighter, refusing to let go. Cas sat next to them.

“It’s okay, Des." The angel murmered as the girl whimpered at his words. He put his arms around his boyfriend and his daughter. "We'll be okay."

~~~

As inventive with escaping as she was, Destiel could not leave her father and dads' keep. She had tried to kill herself at least once while Dean had been serving breakfast and she got her hands on a knife, but Cas had stepped in and intervened.

That night, Dean came into her room where she sat on the floor, against the wall while hugging her knees. Dean looked around her room.

"Looks like you're in need of a "Hang in there" kitty poster." He joked, commenting on the bare walls and emptiness of Des' room. He chuckled, but his attempt to make his daughter smile had failed when Destiel didn't even look at him. Dean sighed. "Look, Des, I um... I wanted to talk to you." He sat down beside her. "Des, I know that you feel guilty-"

"And the "Understatement of the Year" award goes to..." Des muttered.

"-but you have to let that go for your own good. So, whatever you did, you have to let it go. I understand what it's like to be a demon." Dean showed her the Mark. "I know."

Destiel took a while before she found the courage to speak.

"I see them. At night. All the faces of the people I hurt. The people I murd-" Her voice caught in her throat, choking her words. She took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "Dad, I was going to kill the world. You and Father and Uncle Sammy. I... I don't want to become that  _thing_  again. I don't want to do those things again, Dad." Dean put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I know you don't, Destiel." He agreed quietly. She put her arms around him and held him tight.

"I love you. I'm so sorry, Daddy." She admitted seriously. Dean half expected her to start crying, but she didn't. She just sat there, and stared off into space. "Does it get any easier?"

"In truth?" Dean wanted with all his heart to say yes, even though he was going to tell her that it wasn't. That was, untill she looked up at him and he saw her face.

Her eyes were not all green, and not all blue. The iris near the pupil was blue, the underlying hope she had, underneath the oppressive green that was Dean's own shade of misery. He understood now why they changed they way they did. Dean hugged his daughter, holding her.

"Yeah, it'll get easier, Dessie." He lied. And, with that, his daughter's eyes turned a little more blue.

After that, Destiel gave up trying to end her life. On occasion, the thought crossed her mind, but her dad's words stuck with her and promised a happy ending.

And just like that, everything went to Hell:

Dean killed every last Styne, and Cas was forced to separate Destiel from Dean. When Cas went back to try and stop Dean, he left Destiel alone with Rowena. Sam was busy trying to get back to the Bunker where Dean and Cas were fighting. And Destiel had no powers nor wings.

"I don't blame you for what you did to me." Destiel muttered quietly as Rowena was making something at her table across the room.

"Hmm." Rowena hummed, busy at work.

"You were angry, and as much as I'd like to kill you, I won't. I've had enough killing, and you don't deserve to die at my hands." Rowena finally turned to Destiel.

"My, my, aren't we forgiving." She marveled. "Well, even though you are making a generous effort, it won't save you, my dear." The witch smiled deviously. Des only had enough time to quirk an eyebrow before Rowena raised her hand and pointed to Des. "Ca-reh-amina!" Rowena cried, and Des screamed as a blue light shot from Rowena's hand to Destiel's head.

The seraphim fell to the floor, unconscious, not from her head hitting the floor.

~~~

Destiel's eyes fluttered open to her father and her dad smiling down at her. She realized she was in their arms.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing?" Dean laughed, a tear forming in his eye.

"Shhh, you'll startle her, Dean." Castiel hushed, but he was just as content as his partner.

Destiel was confused at first, but when she opened her mouth to ask questions a newborn's gargle came out instead. This only made the hunter and his angel smile more.

"We're going to keep you safe. No one will ever hurt you, Destiel." Dean promised. Sam came in from a door behind his brother and Cas.

"Is that what you guys decided on? You know I suggested that name as a joke." Sam laughed. Dean rolled his eyes, but Cas spoke for him.

"It is not a joke, Sam. I like the name. It was as much Dean as it is myself." The angel smiled back down at his daughter. "Just like I hope she will be."

"It's a girl?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"Yep. Little miss Destiel Mary Winchester. Who'da thought, huh?" He grinned.

"Well, actually Dean, the probability of us having a girl is one out of three, since no double Y-chromosomes exist." Cas commented. Dean shook his head with a smile.

"I love it when you get all technical." He murmured as he kissed Castiel. Sam averted his eyes, and Destiel felt a warmth in her heart at their happiness.

"Can I hold her?" Sam asked quietly. Even though Des was the only one to see it, Dean practically glowed with pride.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. Castiel carried his baby over to Sam, after Sam gave Dean a heartfelt hug that Dean called girly, though everyone knew he was just playing. Seeing the tiny girl in the big moose's arms was an odd enough picture, but Destiel rather enjoyed being surrounded by her uncle's big arms that were larger than her.

"She's the spitting image of Cas." Sam said. "Blue eyes, black hair... except for the freckles, I think we know where those came from."

 _If this is a dream, I'm never waking up._  Des tried to say, but once again, it came out as comprehensible warbles and chatter. Sam laughed, and handed her to Dean.

"She's a real heart-breaker, Dean. Must get it from her uncle." Sam joked. Dean scoffed.

"I think she gets it from her father, who happens to be an angel of the Lord." He planted a kiss on Cas' cheek.

"Have you guys worked that out yet?" Sam inquired.

"Jeez, Sammy, you're super nosy today." Dean remarked, but Cas gave him a "give it up for now" look. "Yes, we have, actually. Cas is gonna go by "father" and I'm "dad". You're Uncle Sam." Dean smirked. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, that'll go over  _real_  smoothly." He stated with sarcasm and a new bitchface that quickly melted back into a smile. "How's Charlie?"

_Aunt Charlie's alive?_

"She's asleep. I don't know how we can ever repay her for doing this for us." Dean said he sat down in a chair beside Sam, exhausted.

"Well, she's kind of the only woman we really know, Dean. She's kind of the only one who'd be able to." Sam pointed out. Cas nodded.

"Sam's right. I don't know that I would have felt comfortable with any other female carrying our child but Charlie." He looked just as tired and worn-out as his partner. They'd been up all night, every second meaning the world to them, waiting to see their first and only child's birth. Upon having an idea, Dean spoke up against the quiet silence of the room:

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I can watch for a while her if you and Sam wanna go get some rest." Dean offered. At first, Cas opened his mouth to protest, but then he saw inside Dean's thoughts, and smiled.

"Thank you, Dean. I would be glad for a moment's peace. Come on, Sam. You can show me to the coffee machines." Cas ushered Sam out, and winked to Dean as he left the room as well. Dean looked down at his daughter and grinned from ear to ear.

"Just you and me now, Dessie." He said, and Destiel did her best to smile back up at him.

_Just me and you, Daddy._

Dean stood and swayed a little, and after making sure the door was closed, he began to sing in a low voice:

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better  
And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder"

Dean hoped it brought the same comfort to Destiel that it brought to him when Mary sang it all those years ago. Destiel fell asleep in Dean's strong, comforting arms to the sound of his deep, smooth voice. 

"Good night, baby girl." He whispered as she snuggled into his arms, fast asleep. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Destiel."

And when the nurses came to take her from him, he needed Cas and Sam to hold him back while swearing up and down that "if anything happens to her, heads will roll".

~~~

When Sam found Cas nearly beaten to death at the Bunker, Cas made his way back to the hideout where Rowena and the unconscious Des were, while Sam pursued Dean after receiving a phone call from a fellow hunter about Dean's whereabouts. Cas arrived at the hideout, and fixed himself up. But as he got there, Rowena was alone, and Des wasn't awake.

"What did you do to her?" He growled at the witch.

"Wha'ja think I did? I put her under a spell, of course." Rowena smirked. Castiel examined his daughter, and found he couldn't wake her. He shook her and called her name, but the girl wouldn't wake.

"Help her, right now. Or I will-"

"You'll what, angel? Kill me?" Rowena laughed. "You can't do that, you still need me for the spell to get the Mark off of Dean. She's not dead, no need to fuss."

"How do I break the spell?"

"Don't you know your literature, Castiel? Her one true love has got to be the one to kiss her." Rowena smirked.

"But her girlfriend is dead, a demon killed her." Cas recalled. Rowena shrugged.

"That's not my fault, now is it?"

"No, but it will be your problem. Undo the spell." Cas threatened.

"I can't, even if I wanted to, I can't lift the spell because I'm not the one she loves!" Rowena replied honestly.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Cas demanded. Rowena crossed her arms.

"Why do ya think? She attacked me! She wanted revenge for her wings!"

"And you mean to tell me you had enough time to throw together a spell like that in the time it took for her to get from one side of the room to another?" Cas squinted at her, unbelieving. Rowena smiled.

"Well, you don't study under the Grand Coven for no reason, my dear."

"What  _exactly_ , did you do?"

"I believe the spell is called "A djinn's kiss". It makes the person go into their best memory or their "dream world" so to speak."

"What happens if she never gets kissed by the right person?"

"Come now, angel. I think even you can work that out." When Cas made no sign that he understood, Rowena rolled her eyes. "Go watch Sleeping Beauty, ya clueless bunch of feathers!" She snapped. "No, she won't die, she'll just be asleep until the end of all time." Rowena laughed a little. "But I'm warnin' you; the longer she's in the dream, the less she'll remember of this life."

Cas slumped in a chair, defeated.

"Why would you do this?" He asked.

"Because you boys won't kill my son, and I'm reminding you that I'M STILL HERE!" Rowena roared. Cas glared at her.

"What do you need?"

~~~

As Destiel next opened her eyes, she was a few years older, and she couldn't quite remember what she had been doing before the dream about being in the hospital with her parents and her uncle. She knew it had something to do with Dean and Cas and some red-haired witch, but it was all so fuzzy now.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Dean yelled from down the hall in the Bunker. Des squealed and ran for an empty room. "Where are you, Des? I'm gonna find you!" Dean called in a taunting voice. The little girl tried to stifle her giggles and keep her hiding place a secret. But Cas popped out of nowhere and swooped her up into his arms.

"I got her first!" He announced triumphantly. Des squirmed and laughed, trying to get free, but Cas had her. Dean walked in the room.

"Aw, man. You angels, always flappin around." Dean poked Cas, and stole Des from the angel's arms.

"Hey!" Cas called, but Dean took off with Des, holding her above his head, so that she soared above him, head-first as he ran down the hall.

"I Superman!" She screamed. Dean laughed and brought her down into his face.

"Superman?" Dean asked. The girl nodded her head excitedly. "Well, if you're Superman, that makes me Batman, right?"

"Daddy Batman!" She screamed, and Dean laughed. It was good to see him laugh without the weight of the world resting on his shoulders.

"That's right, Dessie." By then Cas had caught up to them.

"Actually, more often than not, Dean poses as a damsel in distress." Cas joked, and Dean gave him a "you'll pay for that later" look. Des tilted her head in confusion.

"What a damnsel in destress?" She asked. Cas smiled, and before Dean could intervene, he answered:

"Like a princess who's waiting to be rescued."

"Ew!" Des exclaimed, and Cas laughed while Dean gave him a look that Destiel luckily didn't see. Dean set her down on the ground. "Daddy no princess!" Dean smugly smiled at his partner.

"She knows what's true." He rubbed in. Cas made a small: "hmf" in disagreement, but by that time, Des was taking off and nearly at the other end of the hall. "She's so fast." Dean commented.

"And incredibly energetic." Castiel agreed. Dean smiled, and kissed Cas. Then he gave the angel a little smack on the ass, since Des wasn't around to see. Cas gasped in surprise, but he smiled deviously. "I'm going to pay for that damsel remark, aren't I?" Dean leaned into Cas' ear.

"Yessir." He whispered, then biting the angel's ear.

"If you want, I can convince Sam and Charlie to take Des out for ice cream. That'll give us half an hour." Cas suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Dean smiled, and kissed Cas tenderly.

"I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Castiel."

"I'll go get Sam and Charlie, you get Des."

"Okay." As Cas started to turn away, Dean looped an arm around him, and caught the angel in another kiss, before letting the angel scurry off to find Sam while Dean looked for Des. "Dessie, do you want some ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!!!" She shrieked from down the hall. Dean laughed and found his daughter jumping up and down.

~~~

Cas had put his daughter in his car to keep her body away from Rowena as he hustled to find a crossroads. He had to summon Crowley, and he was  _not_  going to leave Destiel alone with that witch ever again. He swore he wouldn't. There had to be a way to reverse the spell, and if Rowena wasn't going to tell him, he was going to have to get the answer without her. And that was not even touching on the fact that he needed supplies to break the spell that lay on Dean's arm. Everything was so wrong, and Cas feared that nothing would ever go back to the way it was. Charlie was dead, Destiel was under an unbreakable spell, Sam hasn't been heard from in hours, and Dean was... Well, Dean was just not himself.

Cas' mind went to a dark place, the night before Dean left to kill the Stynes and two nights after curing Des. He and Dean had a fight that scared even Cas:

_~flashback~_

Dean stormed in to his room, punching a lamp off of a table and shoulders tense. Cas put a hand tenderly on his shoulder and Dean shrugged it off with an angry glare in the angel's direction.

"Don't you touch me." He threatened.

"Dean, I'm only trying to help-"

"I said,  _don't_  touch me, Cas." Dean warned. Cas huffed in annoyance.

"Dean. I'm your...  _friend,_  and I'm trying to comfort you. That's my job, is it not?"

"Leave me alone, Castiel. Before I hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me." Cas denied, but he wasn't so sure now. Dean looked at him.

"Yes, I would."

"Then you're not the Dean I know." Dean stood.

"Dammit, Cas, I don't want to hear your "boo-hoo my boyfriend's a psychopath" crap!" Dean yelled. Cas stood and got in Dean's face.

"Dean, stop pushing me away! You don't think I don't know you're getting worse?! You think I don't know we're falling apart and the only thing keeping us together is Destiel?! I'm losing you right in front of my eyes, and I don't know how to stop it! Dammit, Dean, I  _love_  you!"

"Shut up, Cas! God, all you do is complain! Stop fighting for me, you know I'm already gone! The only reason I'm still pretending is so that my daughter still believes in a happy ending! Because of all the things I still have, she's the one thing I  _can't_  lose!" Dean bellowed. Cas was taken aback, but it only brought out his rage more.

 _"Your_  daughter?! She's  _our_  daughter, Dean! She doesn't belong to just you!" Cas screamed.

"Oh, because you've been "father of the year"?!" Dean retorted.

"Well I can't say that I ever hurt her and knocked her out how many times, now?!"

"You  _haven't_  hurt her?! Really now, Cas? Of the two of us, who has betrayed her?!" Dean shot.

"I never did!" Cas denied.

 _"She_  obviously didn't see it that way!"

"I had to protect Claire! Des had you and Sam, as well as me! Claire had no one but her missing mother! I owed Claire!"

"You hurt Des, and she's told me that she'll never trust you!" Dean raged.

"You don't think I don't know that?! I've tried to talk to her for days but she'll only talk to you, Dean! How do you think that makes  _me_  feel?!"

"Complain, complain, complain! That's all that ever comes out of your mouth anymore, Cas!"

"Dean, stop it!"

"Why can't you just fucking give up on me already, Cas?!"

"Because I love you!"

"Well I  _don't!"_

"STOP HURTING ME, DEAN!"

"STOP LOVING ME, CASTIEL!"

The two stared angrily into each other's eyes, and as Cas was about to yell something he would forever regret, a small voice started singing from outside the closed bedroom door:

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again." Dean glared at Cas, and opened the door, but Destiel had already walked away. Cas tried to grab his arm.

"Dean, I-" Dean forcefully shrugged Cas off, and stood in the doorway, back turned to Cas.

"Leave me alone, Cas: I won't say it again. Get your own room." Then Dean left the room, slamming the door and going off to who knew where. Cas' eyes misted, and he closed his eyes, scrunching up his face. He sat on the bed, putting his face in his hands. He let out a quiet cry. Dean was gone, and Cas knew it was over between the two of them. He let the tears drip from his face to his palms, and his body shook with sobs.

_~present~_

Cas needed to cure Dean, and bring him back to himself before... well, what could be worse than this?

~~~

"Dad, I'm going out!" A teenage Destiel yelled. Her memory about the other world was all but gone. The only evidence that she had ever had another life was that she felt like Dean had been in great pain once, but it seemed to be over now.

"Wait! Wait!" Dean yelled, running down the hall. He stopped in front of her. "Where are you going and what car are you taking?" He asked seriously. She shrugged as non-chalantly as possible.

"Just some party. I thought I'd take the Imp-"

"Hell no." Dean cut her off.

"What?!"

"You don't drive the Impala  _anywhere._  You can take your father's car." Dean scolded. Des crinkled her nose at the last part. "And where is this party?"

"In town. Some of my school friends are having a start-of-our-senior-year party." Destiel replied.

"I need an address, names of all the people there, and the time when you'll be home."

"Dad!" Des complained. "I don't know everyone there. It's just some of my friends from school. I can text the address to you if it helps. And I'll be home at eleven."

"Fine. No texting and driving! And you answer your phone if I call, no matter what!"

"Okay, Dad!"

"And no kissing boys!" Dean called, half seriously, half as a joke. Des' eyes widened, and she bit her lip. She swallowed, and rubbed her arm.

"Uh, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm...I'm um...It's not-UGH! Never mind!" She yelled, and slammed the Bunker door behind her. Cas came up behind a confused Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"What was that about?" The angel asked. Dean shrugged.

"No clue. But what I do know is that the Bunker is ours tonight." Dean grinned. Cas bit Dean's ear.

"Really? Where are Sam and Charlie?"

"They're at some play two hours from here and Des is at a party."

"Party, huh?" Cas whispered in Dean's ear, breath hot. His hands wandered from Dean's waist till they found what they wanted. Dean gasped as Cas grabbed him.

"Cas!" Dean squeaked.

"It's been four years since we had the Bunker to ourselves Dean." Cas murmured.

"I know. Last time I had you,angel, we had to rent a motel room because Des wouldn't go-" Cas turned his head to cut Dean off with a kiss.

"Dean, please." Cas moaned.

...two hours later...

She was tired and ready to just flop back in bed. The party was supposed to end at eleven, but the cops showed up at ten even though her friends left around nine, so she did too. Des figured it would be no big deal if she came home early.

The Bunker was eerily quiet as she entered. She crept through the halls, making almost no noise. She had a talent for it, but she never knew why. Then she got the sneaking suspicion that maybe they'd left and gone out to eat or something. But who would be open this late?

"Dad? Father? You here?" She called. There was unmistakable movement from Dean's room, and she knocked on the closed door. "Dad?"

Dean's head poked out of the door, bare-chested and a towel wrapped around his lower half.

"Dessie! Hey, you're home early." Dean smiled, and Des knew right away what he was hiding. "I was just taking a shower." He lied.

"Hm, a shower...  _right._  So why's your hair not wet?"

"I was wearing a shower cap."

"A shower cap?  _You?"_  Destiel laughed.

"Don't judge me." Dean sassed.

"Why's the towel dry as a desert?" Des smirked. Dean sighed. "It's okay, Dad. I know." Dean looked uncomfortable.

"Give us a minute to get dressed, then." Dean disappeared into the room, closing the door and spied his angel on the bed.

"She knew?" Cas questioned. Dean nodded.

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, Cas, Dean, and Destiel were all seated at one of the main tables in the common room. Cas and Dean sat together, and opposite of their daughter. Des had claimed she needed to get something off her mind, and the men had gladly obliged.

"Okay." Des started, taking a deep breath. "Don't-Don't interrupt me. This is hard to explain, so save your questions until  _after_  I'm done." Dean and Cas nodded. "Okay. So, don't be mad, but-"

"You're on drugs?!" Dean screamed.

"Dad!!" Des shrieked.

"Dean?!" Cas scolded.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! ...You're not, are you?" Dean asked.

"No! It's not anything like that, it's..." Destiel stopped, her eyes focused on her folded hands in her lap. "I..." Cas smiled, reading her thoughts. But he was going to let her say it first, when she was comfortable. "It's like, there's Princess Leia..." Des started.

"Well everybody knows Han Solo is the hottest of the three." Dean interjected. Cas glared at him, and crossed his arms.

"Oh really, now, Dean?" Cas snorted. Dean cleared his throat nervously.

"Except, y'know. Your father is the hottest person in this, or  _any_  galaxy. No matter how far, far away." Dean added. Cas smirked and turned back to his daughter.

"Go on, Des. What about Leia?"

"She's...I'm...I like chicks, okay?!" She threw her face in her hands, and hid in embarrassment.

"Oh." Dean said quietly. "Well I guess that  _is_  different." Cas elbowed him.

"Des, I'm glad you told us." He said with a proud smile.

"Well, there's this girl at school. And, well..." Des didn't finish, her face still in her hands.

"We love you, and it doesn't matter who you like, as long as they're good to you." Cas continued, and Des peeked through her fingers. "After all, it's not like you're the only one. Your Aunt Charlie is a lesbian and," he chuckled, "well I think you can tell that I'm in love with your dad." Des cracked a small smile. Dean planted a light kiss on Cas' cheek.

"Yep, I'm head over heels for this loser with wings here." Dean agreed. Cas looked alarmed, and Des looked confused.

"Dean-" Cas said in a low voice.

"Uh, Dad?" Des asked.

Cas, Dean, Sam, and Charlie had all agreed that it was best to not tell Des the truth about their lives until she was ready.

"Dessie, we have something we need to talk about with you, too." Cas started. Dean shook his head.

"No, Cas, we can't." He disagreed quietly. "Not yet, please." He begged.

"One second, Des." Cas grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into a corner. "Dean, we have to tell her."

"No, please. Not yet. I know what it's like to try to shield someone from the dark. It's great... while it  _lasts._  Please, babe. Not yet." Dean pleaded.

"Dean, she's already been asking questions and I try to avoid the subject, but she knows something. She's been asking me about God and angels a lot. She even asked who my parents were."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't. I told her I had to go do something important and that it was a discussion for a later time. Dean, we have to tell her before she finds out for herself. I'd rather her have us for a cushion when it happens than for her to crash-land on her own." Cas stated. Dean sighed.

"I'm not ready." He said.

"I'm not, either. But  _she_  is, Dean." Dean slowly nodded. They walked back to the table, hand in hand.

"Destiel, your father and I have something important to discuss with you." Dean began.

And thus, Dean and Cas began explaining their story, everything from Mary's death to the Mark of Cain, which was removed from Dean's arm by Death in exchange for the best damn fried pickle chips in the world (from a family-owned restaurant in Northern Chicago).

"So how did you guys get together?" Des asked. Cas smiled back at Dean.

"When your dad finally got rid of the Mark, the four of us -myself, Charlie, Sam and Dean- all settled down here for good. And the more cabin fever we all got, the more affectionate I became towards him until Sam explained that what I was feeling for Dean was love. I confessed, and Dean, well..." Cas laughed.

"We um..." Dean cleared his throat. How do you say  _"I fucked your father good and hard"_ to your daughter?

"I get it, I get it." Des said quickly.

"Then a few years later, I wanted a child. After much persuasion to Dean, I finally convinced him to agree." Cas said. "So we went to see a specialist, and your aunt did the honor of carrying you."

"Why is that the least shocking part?" Des asked. Dean chuckled.

Sam and Charlie stumbled into the Bunker, and Des smiled up at them.

"Thanks for saving the world, Uncle Sam." Sam looked pointedly at Dean.

"You told her?" He asked. The three below nodded.

"And Aunt Charlie? You rock as queen." Des smiled. Charlie grinned.

Everyone decided to head for bed, and soon Dean and Destiel were the only ones left in the main room.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Destiel?"

"Why aren't you and Father married?" Des inquired, staring up at Dean with Cas' blue eyes. Dean grinned. The thought hadn't occurred to him until now. Not that there wasn't a reason, but... True, he could never see himself with anyone else, and he didn't think Cas would leave him, either.

"That's a good question, Dessie."

~~~

The Mark was painfully, but  _finally_  off. The bright light that had hit Dean was the best, but most nerve-wracking thing that had happened in the last year. Sam was amazed, and so was Dean.

"It's gone." Sam breathed.

"Yeah. But what does that mean?" Dean asked cautiously. Sam shrugged.

"For the moment does it matter?" Sam countered. Dean dug out his phone. "Who are you calling?" But Dean didn't answer.

"Cas?" Dean called out to the receiver.

"Dean? What-" Cas answered.

"Cas, babe, I love you." Dean confessed. "I'm so sorry, I- I was so wrong. It was all the Mark, but, I know that's a horrible excuse. Castiel, I love you. Please forgive me." Dean pleaded.

"Dean, I love you too. I love you so much, I knew you'd come back to me. But listen to me Dean: Des is under a spell. I can't get her out of it."

"What kind of spell?" Cas didn't answer. There was static from the other side, as if someone dropped the phone. "Cas? Cas?!" Dean looked up in horror at his little brother. "Sam, Cas is in trouble."

The pair of brothers ran outside just in time to see the swirling black mass on the horizon. They made it to the Impala, but hit a pothole, and were swallowed by the Darkness.

Meanwhile, Cas had dropped the phone, no longer hearing Dean's voice, but instead the haunting chill of the spell Rowena was casting upon him.

_That's it, angel._

He turned to Crowley.

_Kill him._

Cas did as he was told, and pulled out his angel blade as Rowena escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiel could barely contain herself, and obsessed over how Dean was going to propose to Cas for weeks. She kept her mouth running at all times when Cas wasn’t around, and it was all she could talk about. In truth, Dean was just as giddy about it as his daughter, but he refused to let it show. Some things you just never let go of.

Cas could tell there was something going on, but when he asked around, nobody told him the truth. There was definitely something up with Des. She was practically bouncing off the walls, squealing and giggling in excitement.

Dean took forever to find the right ring, though. He wanted one that matched the color of Cas’ eye perfectly, and none he’d seen so far had pleased him. The longer it took, the more unsure he got. He even got so far as to take his daughter with him on one occasion.

“What are you looking for, Dad?”

“A ring, Des.”

“Well duh. But I mean, what are you looking for in the ring?”

“So you’re going full-saleswoman on me now?” Dean joked, making Des laugh.

“I just want to help. That’s why you brought me, isn’t it?” She pressed. Dean nodded.

“I want one that is the perfect shade of your father’s eyes.”

“You’re getting him with a gem on it?” Des asked skeptically.

“What? No. Haven’t you seen those band-rings where there are little gems inside the middle? That’s what I want to get your father.” Dean specified.

“Oh. Well you should’ve said that.” They approached the counter of Zales at the mall. The perky woman eyeing for potential customers rushed to their side.

“Welcome to Zales, the galleria of jewelry!” She grinned artificially.

“Hi.” Dean muttered, not paying attention to her. His eyes were glued to the display cases.

“Are you looking for anything in particular today?” She asked, and Dean was about to wave her off, but Des spoke up.

“Yes, my dad is looking for engagement rings.” She declared proudly. Dean glared at his daughter, silently stating that he  _didn’t need help from the woman._ Des shrugged and turned back to the lady behind the counter.

“Ah, I see. Is there a particular look or style you’re going for?” The woman asked.

“Men’s band, with little gems in the middle.” Des repeated.

“Oh, yes. We have a wide selection of those here.” The lady led an ecstatic Des and a begrudging Dean over to the right, where there were several men’s rings, just as she’d said. Dean peered down into the case, skeptical of what he’d find.

And then he saw it.

It was the first thing he laid eyes on when he looked at the case, and memories of Castiel flooded to him. Hugging him in Purgatory, the way Cas smiled when they were sitting on benches together at a park back when they first met, laughing with him after escaping the brothel, the first time they’d kissed after Cas told him he loved him. Everything.

Dean smiled down at the silver band that was exactly how he’d imagined, and pointed to it.

“That’s the one.”

~*~*~

The Mark was gone, Cas was crashing at the Bunker, and Amara or the Darkness or whatever, was on the loose. After Cas explained the mystery surrounding what had happened with Rowena, him, and Crowley, Dean was sent to find Cas’ car parked outside the warehouse where it’d all gone down. Dean was unsure if he should take the car back to the Bunker or just scrap it. He went with the former, remembering that Cas liked this hunk of junk in front of him. Plus, Cas had specifically asked Dean explicitly to pick up the car at all costs. Not that Dean could understand why, but he respected the bond between man and car. More than anyone.

That’s when he noticed the dark shape in the back seat. It appeared to be a teenager with a dark blanket thrown over her. Dean got in beside her, and brushed the black strands of his daughter’s face as she slept.

“Des.” He said quietly, gently shaking her. When she didn’t budge, Dean’s brow furrowed in concern. “Dessie.” He called louder, nudging her harder. She made no movement. Dean’s heart froze in fear, and he checked for a pulse. He sighed in relief when there was a faint, but real pulse.

_She’s under a spell._

Dean reminded himself, recalling what Cas had said before the Darkness had hit. He put a hand on his daughter’s forehead and understood now why Cas wanted the car so badly.

“I’ve got you, Destiel.” He said, pulling the girl into his arms and getting her back into his own car. “And I’m not letting you die on me.”

~*~*~

“What if he says no?” Dean worried aloud.

“Dean, he’s going to say yes. Why on Earth would he say no?” Sam said. Dean was holding his own hair in fists and trying not to panic about proposing to Castiel. It wasn’t working.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Sam.” He muttered. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Look, Dean. You’ve faced monsters and things of the dark. I think you can propose to the man you love easy enough.”

“But-”

“But nothing. He loves you, Dean. I mean, all that ridiculous unresolved tension you two put up for six years before gutting it is already out of the way. You’re together. There’s nothing to be afraid of him. You love him, don’t you?” Sam asked.

“Yes.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about. We all support you, and everything will be fine.” Sam comforted. “He’ll say yes, Dean.” Sam assured him. Dean sighed, but took Sam’s word for it. He was always better with this “feelings” crap than Dean was, anyway. Sam hugged Dean, and squeezed him tight in a giant moose-hug. “I’m so happy for you two.”

“What about you? Never gonna ask anyone special?” Dean asked, trying to distract his mind from worrying more. Sam shook his head.

“No. To be honest, I think that person never truly left Stanford.” Sam lied.

“Sorry.”

“It’s no big deal. At least one of us got the happy ending, right?” Sam grinned, and Dean scoffed.

“Oh, shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

~*~*~

Dean brought his daughter safely back to the Bunker where Cas told him and Sam about what Rowena had said. Dean put his head in his hands, and Sam sighed in defeat. Cas folded his hands in his lap and said nothing more.

“So we bring her back.” Dean spoke up.

“What?” Cas asked.

“We bring back her girlfriend.”

“But Dean,” Sam started, looking at his older brother, “we don’t even know her name.” Cas sucked in his breath.

“But there is someone who might.” He stated, pulling out his phone.

~*~*~

They were sitting on the hood of the Impala, gazing at the setting sun and holding each other’s hands. They did this a lot, but this time was guaranteed to be different. Everything was set, and it was all perfect. Dean handed Cas a beer from the cooler in the trunk, and opened his own. Cas sighed contentedly, and smiled over at Dean.

“I love you, Dean.” Cas stated.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean said, putting a hand on Cas’ face lovingly. “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” Cas looked at him patiently.

“Uh…” Dean panicked internally. “Do you want another beer?”

“Sure, Dean.” Cas smiled, causing Dean to relax.

“Okay.” Dean slid off the car and went to the trunk.

“Psst, Dad!” A voice whispered, and Dean nearly fell over with fright. Then he saw a face peering at him from a bush beside the car.

“Destiel?” Dean whispered back.

“Yeah. Dad, what are you waiting for?” She asked.

“How the hell did you get here?”

“That doesn’t matter-”

“Yeah it does.” Dean snapped quietly. Des sighed.

“I rode here.”

“On what?”

“My bike.” Des nodded over to the half-hidden motorcycle a few feet away.

“I didn’t know you had a crotch-rocket.” He said.

“I’ll explain later. Just go do what you came here to do already!” Des hurriedly whispered.

“I will, I will. but you have to leave. This was supposed to be private.”

“I’ll leave as soon as you ask him. Okay?” Des promised.

“Okay.”

“Just count to three, and say it.” Des encouraged.

“Thanks, Dessie.” Dean said, and his daughter winked at him.

“Go get him.” She whispered. Dean pulled the ring box out of his pocket, and strode back up to Cas.

“Cas?”

“Dean, are we out of beer?” Cas asked when Dean came back empty-handed. “We couldn’t have possibly drank the whole thing yet-” He said, sliding off the hood in an attempt to check the cooler, but Dean stopped him in front of the car.

“Cas, there’s something I gotta ask you.” Dean stated as calmly as he could.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas asked as Dean put his hand in his pocket, reaching for the box and sliding down on one knee. Cas’ eyes widened.

“Castiel, will you-”

“YES!” Destiel screamed from the bushes, but when the two men looked for the source of the voice, Des cleared her throat, still unseen. “I mean, CAW-CAW! CAW-CAW!” She imitated. Dean glared in her direction.

“Was that-” Cas started to ask, but Dean took his hand, looking back up at the angel.

“Never mind her.” Dean looked back up at his Cas again, and everything else seemed to melt away, and they were the only two beings in the world. “Castiel, will you marry me?” Dean proposed, opening the box. Cas smiled, and looked to Dean.

“Dean Winchester, I would be honored.” He grinned. Dean’s heart swelled, and he jumped up to kiss Cas, not even putting on the ring first. He couldn’t wait to.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean murmured on the angel’s lips.

“I love you too, Dean.” Dean slipped on the ring, which fit perfectly. In the distance, he heard a squeal, and eventually, the sound of a motorbike engine racing away, off to tell everyone, no doubt.

~*~*~

“I just talked to Claire. She said the girl’s name is Lacey, from the Bluebird Motel in Iowa.” Cas reported, closing his flip phone. “I can bring her soul here, since many are still trapped on Earth due to the major blockage from Heaven that’s been keeping soul traffic from moving along as it should. I can try to locate her.”

“But won’t she need a body? I mean, sure, we can get her soul here, but she probably won’t be able to touch Des without a physical body.” Sam pointed out.

“He’s right. We’ll need a real body for this work.” Dean agreed. “Alright, I’ll go pick up the body from the motel, Sam you stay here with Des while Cas goes soul-searching.” He instructed, and Sam hid his smirk at the pun out of respect.

“Dean, why don’t I pick up the body and you stay here, just in case she wakes up? You know her better, and I think she’ll want to see you the most when she does wake up.” Sam offered. Dean shook his head.

“What? Sam, you heard Cas, she’s cursed! She’s not waking up without that kiss! No, I’m going, you stay here.”

“Okay.” Dean stormed out, getting in the Impala and driving away to Iowa. Sam looked at Cas, and sighed. “Come on, I think I have an idea on how to get this Lacey girl to come to us.” Sam said, and Cas nodded. Sam went into one of the closets and pulled out a Ouija board. “Don’t tell Dean we still have one of these. He’ll kill me.” Sam said.

“I highly doubt that.” Cas replied seriously. Sam chuckled lightly to himself at this. He set down the box and both he and Cas sat beside it. They joined hands and Sam closed his eyes.

“Lacey, are you there?” He called out, and for a moment, nothing happened. “Lacey. Are you there?” Sam opened his eyes and put his hands on the triangular wooden block, as did Cas. But then, the angel suddenly looked up.

“Sam.”

“What?”

“She’s here.”

“Wha- Do you see her?” Sam inquired. Cas nodded, staring in a straight line at the ghost Sam couldn’t see.

“Are you Lacey?” Cas asked her. The ghost nodded. “Are you the Lacey my daughter loves?” Cas questioned. The ghost tilted her head to the side, unsure. “Her name is Destiel. Are you the Lacey she fell in love with?” At the young Winchester’s name, the ghost smiled warmly, nodding her head yes. She tried to say something, but no sound came from her lips.

“Is she saying anything? Is it here?” Sam wondered. Cas put a hand on his shoulder, allowing Sam to see the deceased girl before them.

“Follow me.” Cas stated, and both Sam and Lacey’s ghost did so. He led them both to Des’ room, where she was placed on the bed. Lacey rushed to her, and sat on the bed beside the seraphim. She mouthed a word that no one could hear, but Castiel knew exactly what she said without needing to hear her.

Destiel.

Lacey put a hand to Des’ shoulder, only to have it fall through the girl’s skin like air. Lacey tried several times before Cas came over. Lacey looked up at him sadly in silence.

“Dean is retrieving your body as we speak. A very powerful witch put a spell on her that only you can break, Lacey.” Sam explained. “You have to kiss her. But to do that, you need your body.” Lacey nodded. She pointed to herself, then made a heart, then pointed to Destiel, mouthing the words with the hand motions. Cas smiled, and nodded.

“She loves you too.” He said. Lacey looked back at Destiel, and watched her sleep. And although she couldn’t touch her, Lacey put her hand on (more like in) Destiel’s. Sam and Cas exited the room, and Sam called Dean to tell him the news.

~*~*~

Dean had voted for the wedding to be casual, because he didn’t want to make a big deal, but Cas wanted it all. He wanted to rent a spot by the lake where Dean had spent one summer with his mother, father, and baby Sam before the yellow-eyed demon showed up. It was the one moment everything was blissful and right in the world. And Cas wanted to give him one more perfect memory at that lake.

Of course, Dean eventually said yes.

Sam, Des, and Charlie had set to work with the plans, calling in favors and asking people to come. They’d invited a handful of people to witness Cas and Dean’s wedding. Everyone had obviously said yes, and were all expected to be coming.

Everything was set and perfect.

The day before the wedding, Sam had tricked Dean into getting in the car with him.

“Sam, where are we going?” Dean questioned for the upteenth time that afternoon.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’m only kidnapping you.” Sam said casually.

“But I have so many things I need to go do.” Dean whinned.

“Dean, you need this. And plus, as your brother, this is the one thing I want to do most for this wedding.” Sam said, finally giving it away.   
“Are you throwing me a bachelor party?” Dean asked incredulously as his younger brother grinned from the driver’s seat of the Impala.

“Alright, you got me.” Sam replied with a chuckle and a smile, making Dean laugh.

“Thanks, Sam.” Dean thanked genuinely.

“Okay, I believe it was  _you_ who asked for no chick-flick moments.” Sam teased, and Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Fine, then I  _won’t_ be nice.”

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Sam tried his best to keep a straight face, but he ended up laughing anyway. The Impala sped down the road, toward the night Sam had been planning for years. A night filled with all kinds of pie, purple nurples, and one small, but awesome bar fight.

~*~*~

“The spell will only work for a short amount of time.’” Cas said. “It’s enough for a kiss, but I can’t even guarantee she’ll be able to hang around for even ten minutes.” He explained as Dean held up Lacey’s body that he’d dug up from the cemetery in Iowa.

He placed the body on the bedroom floor, beside the bed where Des was. Lacey stood beside her body as Cas read out the spell, and threw a lit match into a bowl of mixed ingredients he had for the spell. Much to her surprise, Lacey’s spirit floated off the ground, and drifted onto her physical form. Once her soul was in place, the girl’s eyes opened and she breathed in heavily. She looked around at the three men standing before her.

“This has got to be the most awkward way to meet the parents, ever.” She joked, smiling up at them.

~*~*~

The night before the wedding but after the two bachelor parties, Destiel snuck into Dean and Cas’ room before they walked in. She planted herself in the doorway and waited for them to show up. Once they did, she hid.

Hand in hand, they walked together and kissed in the hallway.

“I love you so much, Dean.” Cas smiled.

“I love you, too, Cas. Hell, I still can’t believe we’re getting married tomorrow.” Dean kissed his fiancee again.

“Which is why I can’t allow you both to go in there.” Des stepped in, startling the pair.

“Des! What the hell are you doing here?” Dean jumped, relaxing when he saw who it was.

“I’m going to have to separate the two of you, since it’s bad luck for you two have any contact tomorrow before the wedding. House rules. Er,  _Bunker_ rules.” Des stated. “So, night Father!” Des stepped up, kissing Cas’ cheek and grabbed Dean’s arm. “I’m abducting him until you two are officially husbands by law.” She grinned. Dean chuckled as he was being tugged on by his daughter.

“Hang on.” Cas muttered, and put a hand on Dean’ face. “I want one last kiss.” He requested, and kissed his hunter before he was dragged away by their daughter.

“Night, Father!” She called.

“Goodnight, Destiel.”

“You can have my room for the night.” Destiel offered as she shoved her dad into her room.

“Des, where will you sleep, then?” Dean asked knowingly. She shrugged.

“Figured I’d take the floor.” This made Dean chuckle.

“Come over here, you knucklehead.” Dean smiled, and his daughter rushed into his arms like a child.

“I’m so happy that you and Father are finally getting married, Dad.” Des whispered into Dean’s shoulder.

“Me too, Dessie.”

~~~

When Cas awoke the next morning, it felt strange not to wake up to Dean next to him, as he had for years, now.

“Morning, sunshine!” Des greeted with a mile-wide smile, as she sat across from his bed in a chair. He was having a difficult time figuring out why Dean wasn’t beside him, and why Des was in their room this early.

“Morning, Des.” Cas groaned, wanting to go back to sleep.

“Today’s the big day, Father.” Des announced brightly, and Cas’ eyes widened when the pieces of the puzzle quickly put themselves together in his head.

He was getting married today. Castiel was getting married to Dean Winchester.

He threw back the covers and walked to his closet, opening the door to reveal the tuxedo that hung on the door, under the plastic cover. He sighed contently to himself.

“I’m getting married today.” He stated happily.

“Yep, so go shower, get that penguin suit on, and get out there.” Destiel encouraged.

“I’m getting married today.” Cas repeated to himself, still unbelieving.

“To my Dad.”

“To Dean…” Cas smiled in delight, tears welling up in his eyes. “I suppose I should go take a shower, then.” He stated, and Des just shook her head, smile still on her face.

“You do that, Father. And don’t take forever, we’re still on a schedule if we’re going to get to the lake on time!” She reminded him.

They did end up getting there on time. Sam and Des made damn sure that Dean and Cas didn’t see each other at all before it happened, and before any of them knew it, Dean was standing at the altar, trying to keep his cool. Sam was acting a double role as both best man and priest (he’d gotten the license online). He was constantly giving Dean words of comfort. Meanwhile, Cas was also doing his best to stay calm as well.

“Father, it’s going to be fine. I’m going to give you away, and trust me, when you see Dad, everything else won’t matter. Promise.” Des grinned.

“Wow, kiddo you sound almost as if you’ve done this before.” A snappy voice called from behind Cas, who was trying his tie his bow tie. He froze at the voice, but Des looked confused.

“Who are you?” She asked, tilting her head in confusion. Cas turned around in disbelief to stare at the man who was casually holding a glass of champagne and donning a white suit.

“Gabriel?” When Cas saw his brother, he understood it was true.

“Uncle Gabe?  _The_ Uncle Gabe?” Destiel asked incredulously.

“The one and only.” Gabe grinned. “So, I’m sorry girly-o. I’m afraid I’ll be the one giving away my little bro here.” Gabe smiled at Cas. “Y’know, I’m really here as Sam’s plus one-” Cas cut off Gabe with a hug.

“I missed you, brother.” He said. Gabe, who was surprised at first, hugged Cas back.

“Missed you too, bro.” He stepped back. “You’re not gonna start crying on me, now are ya?” Gabriel joked, taking a sip of his drink.

“No. I just… I thought you were dead.”

“Aw, c’mon. Can’t kill the Trickster.” Gabe remarked proudly. He scanned Cas up and down. “But enough about me -if that’s even possible. Look at you. All fine-pressed and everything. Dad would’ve been proud. Y’know. If he cared.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.” Cas replied.

“I’m gonna go make sure nothing’s blown up yet.” Des said, stepping outside.

“Hey, kiddo, don’t let anyone know I’m here yet!” Gabe called after her. “It’s not too late to show, is it?” Gabe asked Cas, who shook his head. “Better late than never, right?”

“Right.”

“Alrighty, then. Let’s get you two lovebirds married!” Gabe grinned, and checked Cas over to make sure he was ready. “You’re good to go, Cas. Ready?” Cas looked away nervously, but Gabe put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. It’s like the kid said. Once you see Dean, nothing else is gonna matter, okay?” Cas’ eyes met his older brother’s and he nodded.

“Okay.” Cas took a deep breath and Gabriel’s offered arm, and stepped out of the dressing room. Cas was glad Gabriel was there for him to hold onto, because when the music started playing, he was shaking like a San Fran earthquake, but with the help of his older brother, he was kept mostly steady. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him all at once, and it was almost too much. But then, he looked up and saw Dean at the edge of the dock with Sam. But all Cas could see was Dean, and everything else -including his nervousness- melted away. Cas smiled at the sight of Dean, which was the first he’d seen of him today, thanks to his daughter and soon to be brother-in-law.

Green eyes met blue and the rest of the walk up to the altar was a blur for the both of them. But then Gabriel was letting go of Castiel, and he realised he was right in front of Dean, about to be married. Dean stretched out his hand, and Cas took it willingly. His heart was pounding in anticipation, and Dean smiled down at him, shining brighter than he ever had. Every inch of his being screamed how much he loved Dean, and the angel hoped that Dean felt the same way about him. When nothing happened for a moment, Dean and Cas both looked at Sam, who’s eyes were glued to Gabriel, who was smiling back at the tall Winchester.

“Oh!” He said, collecting himself as he started to read from the papers he had. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

The rest of the ceremony passed without a hitch, and Des could hardly sit still, except when  _her_ plus-one put their hand lovingly on hers.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.” Sam announced, and Dean dipped his head to kiss Castiel gently for the first time as husbands. Destiel and Charlie and even Sam were crying. Des even noticed Jody Mills shedding a tear, as well as Kevin Tran (who denied having done so later). Dean and Cas led the first dance at the reception, but eventually sat at their table after a few songs. Des strode nervously up to their table, hand tightly intertwined with her plus-one’s.

“Dad? Father? I’d um… I’d like you to meet my girlfriend. Lacey.” Des said, blushing bright red. Lacey smiled sweetly in Dean and Cas’ direction.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester.” Lacey greeted Dean. “And Mr. Winchester.” She said to Cas.

“Hello, Lacey.” Cas smiled, and Dean nodded. Des pulled Lacey away to dance (which ended in them kissing, but neither Cas nor Dean saw this). Dean kissed Cas again.

“Did you hear that, Cas?” He questioned.

“What?”

“You’ve officially got a last name, Castiel Winchester.” Dean stated, kissing his husband again. Cas smiled into the kiss. They watched the party, and Cas started chuckling. “What’s so funny?” Dean asked with a smile.

“Sam and Gabriel sure do seem to be enjoying themselves.” Cas smirked, pointing over towards the edge of the tables where no one else seemed to be. There, Sam was holding Gabe tightly against him and making out with the archangel. Dean groaned, but was grinning.

“That’s disgusting.” He grumbled happily. Cas laughed.

“What are you, four?” Cas joked.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Sam made a speech that made Dean cry and then Cas and Dean cut the largest pie Des or any of them had ever seen. But instead of feeding it to Dean, Cas decided on the spot to smush his piece into Dean’s face. Laughing, he wasn’t surprised when Dean did the same to him.

~*~*~

Lacey stood from the floor, body and all, and pressed her lips to Destiel’s.

~*~*~

Destiel was laughing, and watching her parents with pride. They were so happy, which was all she ever wanted them to be.

And then it was all gone, before she could even blink.

~*~*~

The youngest Winchester opened her eyes, and looked around at the four people staring back at her.

“Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks. Unfortunately the original author has discontinued this fic and this the last available part.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.  
> **  
>  *tired voice*Like I said, this intense and fluffy fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Stay safe lovelies!


End file.
